


Of Mad Dogs And The Undead

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Masturbation, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: A prompt by @farmjew on tumblr: What if Kuroo and Oikawa were part of different groups that hated each other (werewolf/vampire for example), and they were forced to live together and at first they think lowly of each other but eventually they secretly start to see the good in each other but they know they can't be together because of their differences.





	Of Mad Dogs And The Undead

**Author's Note:**

> I did not follow the prompt to a T. My apologies.XD

He did not think he was going to ever wake up again. Having lost so much strength and blood, all he could do was collapse in the middle of the woods. The last thing he remembered was hearing footsteps approach him...and he knew at that point that he was at his enemies mercy. His life was over.

What surprised him was...the fact he opened his eyes the next night again. Despite all odds, he survived. Was it a curse...or a blessing? He didn't yet know. Perhaps he was going to be put through trial, it could be the only reason as to why he was allowed to open his eyes - to be made a spectacle of, a warning for all the other kindred.

And yet, that was not the case either. He found himself being able to move freely, finally sitting up and looking around this unfamiliar place. The windows were patched up so he could not see where he was, but from the contents and the temperature of the room on an autumn night, he knew he was in a shack. The smell of damp wood made him believe that he was still somewhere in the forest.

But...Whose shack was it..? None of his allies owned any secret lairs in this are...if they did, his safety was more than certain.

In fact, the only reason he risked his life, gambled it by escaping to this area, was because this was an unknown territory. Yes, it was all coming back to him now and the stench proved it.

This was a lair of a mad dog.

But...this brought about more questions than answers.

Answers he was likely going to get the second he heard heavy footsteps and the front door opened, revealing a mess of brown hair and sharp cold eyes directed right at him. The weather was cold and every single breath this dog in a form of a man took, was clear. Despite the coldness, he didn't seem to care for he only had a pair of pants on.  
After the door was shut behind him, at which point the guest could decipher that he was, indeed, unwanted, the beast finally spoke up, "You should be thankful. I got rid of the trail and rushed your pursuers off."

Taken slightly aback by this, the other man's eyes widened just a bit, but his expression remained unchanged beside that, "I am, in fact, very grateful for your help. But...to what I owe such an honor? I do not remember having gained a favor from a wolf in my endless lifetime."

A snort had to escape the werewolf as he took a seat on the floor beside the door, leaning his back against the wall with his head slightly tilted, as if listening for any sign of movement outside, "Typical of your kind... But perhaps you should consider I am gathering future favors from the undead now that a favorable situation presented itself before me."

The vampire frowned suspiciously, but also took a seat back down on the mattress he previously occupied, "In this moment in time, being a runaway that I am, you should be clearly aware I have nothing to repay you with. You would have benefited much more if you gave me away to my pursuers."

"That is true," the werewolf looked back at the vampire, a hint of mischief in his bright eyes, "But where would the fun be in that?"

There was a pause from the vampire as, instead of finding this entire ordeal amusing, he tried to read this character...and he had to conclude one thing, "Seems like we could be similar in nature," he looked over his healed body in thought, before voicing his thoughts out loud, "It seems I should thank you for feeding me too. So...what is it that you want from me?"

The vampire knew a few things of their arch enemies. It was an honor for them to bring forth the body of an undead just before it crumbled to dust, as a sort of prestige among the pack. In which case, this dog would surely benefit from his death more than his life.

And it came back full circle. Fun or not, there was no reason he could think of as to why he was still conscious.

"I was curious..." the werewolf scooped closer to the unmoved vampire each time he spoke, mischief and amusement never once having left his eyes, "I heard so many rumors and stories about your vampire 'kisses', so for a very long time, almost to when I was just a foolish small cub, I wished to know...what it felt like. And whether it was really as amazing as the rumor claimed," the smirk was too obvious as he crawled over to the vampire, a hand on each side of his thighs, pinning his gaze onto the pale white face.

The vampire remained sited, knowing fully well he was at this creature's full mercy, his pride not allowing to look away from that gaze full of life he has long lost, "And did you like it?" he had no recollection of having bitten the werewolf, but he seemed to be alive somehow... So unless...

"Ah, I was saving this for when you woke up. One-sided lovemaking is not fun...and isn't this precisely what it is for you, vampire?" he raised his arm to show a trail of a cut, making it clear to the vampire that he fed him without direct contact with the flesh.

At this point, even the vampire had to hum, an amused smile gracing his lips, "Perhaps...or perhaps not. Do I get to know the name of the one I am about to succumb to lust with?"

The werewolf looked triumphal and took a seat beside the vampire instead, "Oikawa Tooru. And who may you be, o' graceful one?"

"Kuroo Tetsurou," Kuroo paused, "Are you not afraid of me going too far?" he showed off his fangs, "These may kill you."

As far as Kuroo was concerned, this entire situation was far more beneficial to him. Not only did he miraculously survive, but he also got to gather his strength. And also, this was a werewolf... And drinking the blood of a werewolf was a great rare privilege he knew only the elite, powerful kindred managed.

Oikawa's reasonings were strange, laughable in fact...but who was he to question or say no to this?

"You can't...and you won't," was Oikawa's confident response as he smiled, almost softly, and bore his neck to Kuroo.

Kuroo wasn't sure how many times this actually happened in his endless, prolonged lifetime. How many times has he seen humans bare their necks before him, how many times has heard them moan in pleasure, practically begging him to end their lives in this blissful orgasm of a lifetime. How many times has he seen eyes roll back as they lost consciousness from both pleasure and blood loss. How many times has he seen them wake up happy next.

But this kind of pleasure...was extraordinary. Something otherworldly. With the throb of the pulse, he could feel everything, every single powerful feeling coursing through this powerful body beneath him. Pitiful human moans and gasps of pleasure paled in comparison to this, the boner inside the thin fabric was begging for release...and shamelessly, Oikawa grabbed for it without a second though. When Kuroo felt it was more than enough, as the amount of excitement coursing through his dead body started to make him feel unbearable, he pulled away, only to receive a gasp and a pitiful whimper from the most powerful creature that was actually alive in this world, "P-please, don't stop!"

"Stop being foolish! You can lose too much blood!"

"Hah, I don't...mmph..care! More!!~~ More!"

But Kuroo didn't comply fully...he only bit into the same spot without drawing any blood, no matter how much his canines begged for it, until this shameless dog orgasmed, his body shuddering in the climax.

Kuroo licked the wound, making sure the mark would disappear as he watched Oikawa come down from his high.

The slightly sweaty body was not an unusual sight to Kuroo, but the smell of sex that came from Oikawa was overwhelming. He momentarily wondered how many other dogs or even humans could withstand it without jumping him.

"Mmm...damn, that was amazing," Oikawa traced his neck with a couple of fingers, still dazed as he licked his lips, "Probably the best orgasm of my life," with those words, he looked up at the vampire with innocent honest eyes, smiling, "I feel jealous of your lovers."

Kuroo actually laughed at that, but said nothing more.

They spent a few more hours like that, just talking, with Kuroo's hand gently gliding through Oikawa's messy hair, before Oikawa finally said, "You should probably go now. While your kind can't pick up your trail anymore, my family can smell you out easily," rolling over, the werewolf sat up, looking almost like a sad puppy.

And right then and there...there was one thing Kuroo was certain of...Oikawa belonged to him. Was this actually...how their bond worked? Was this the result of this seemingly pointless encounter?

Although there was no longer a reason to call it pointless.

Kuroo was glad he seemed to have found a flawed dog. Or...was he falling into his paws instead, by complying with all his wishes?

For now...he was not going to find out it seemed.

Kuroo strolled over to the door and opened it, allowing the cold air to ease the density that seemed to have accumulated inside. Looking back at Oikawa one more time, he added, "Come and find me sometime, puppy...that is, if you survive trying to explain what happened here," _and why you let a vampire escape_.

Oikawa shrugged and waved him off, "Be concerned about your own survival more than mine, you sexy bloodsucker."

With a small laugh, Kuroo was out the door, paving his way through the woods, thinking back to Oikawa and vowing that if he survived this, he would be able to see the werewolf once more.

And it would no longer be a pointless encounter.

**The End.**


End file.
